You Owe Me A Kiss
by IGotYouFirst
Summary: Tony sets out to get that kiss that he and Pepper almost shared. Pepperony
1. Chapter 1

"**You owe me a kiss" – Pepperony Fanfic**

-First fanfic I have ever written. Set after the events of New York, Pepper and Tony are still dating and have been for a while now. This fic starts with them getting ready to go to the Fire Fighter's fundraiser because according to Tony, Pepper owes him a kiss. I own nothing-

"Where are my keys?"

Tony rummaged around the living room, throwing things everywhere during his search for the keys to R8; checking his pockets on his suit as well as the pizza box still sitting on the table from last night.

"Where you always leave them, Tony"

The redhead smirked and picked up the set of keys that had been sitting on the couch the whole time he had been searching. He turned to see them dangling off her slender finger and grinned seeing her in that blue dress that he loved so much."What would I do without you, Potts?" he said with a light chuckle and kissed her cheek then took the keys, quickly glancing over her, smiling to himself but she caught his eyes wandering and the redhead simply smiled and kissed him softly

"You don't have to think about that anymore, Mr Stark." With that his smile grew wider and he took her hand, intertwining their fingers and gently squeezing"Then I won't give it a second thought…" his smile grew into a grin_, _"However… The sight of you in that dress is giving me so many thoughts. You look stunning, Pepper". Her cheeks turned bright red and she playfully smacked his chest with her free hand "Don't make me kick that perfect butt of yours!" she giggled. He raised a brow, then whispered in her ear "Maybe I'll let you do that later…" she blushed more and bit her lip, unable to hold her train of thought thanks to that comment.

With no reply he knew he had won and led her down to the garage, over to the R8, for once being a gentleman and opening the door for her "Your car, Miss Potts". She smiled and slid into the passenger seat after thanking Tony, watching as he closed the door and got into the driver's seat, smiling to her before driving off out of the garage and towards the venue. Upon reaching their destination, he got out of the car and opened her door for her, holding out his hand to her and smiling as she took his hand. Together they walked up the red carpet, camera flashes going off all around them with reporters trying to get their attention but Tony was going to give them a single second. It was his night with Pepper and she was the centre of his attention.

"So...Is it less awkward this time? Even though I'm technically still your boss" he asked as they entered, looking at her, remembering the last time they were here and the kiss they almost had. The corner of her mouth turned up and she smiled "Well boss, since _everyone_ knows that we are dating, it's not awkward" she smiled more "But if you go to get me that drink and just leave me standing out in the cold again, I'll make you pay...Just like with the twelve percent comment" she giggled as his eyebrows shot up all the way up and he grinned.

"How about I get you that drink now? And in my defence that woman –

"Christine"

"…Her… She was the reason why I didn't come back…" he trailed off seeing the expression on her face "No, no, no! Not like that! She was showing pictures of missiles and then I confronted Obadiah and." Pepper stopped him by pressing her finger against his lips, shaking her head. "Tony, don't…" she cupped his face with both hands, looking into his chocolate brown eyes "You don't have to explain, that was a tough time but that's in the past" she said before kissing him softly "This is the present and our future" she smiled warmly. He smiled back at the redhead then kissed her cheek before heading to the bar to get them some drinks, glancing back at Pepper every so often, watching her talk with people he thought were random strangers but he came to the conclusion that they were most probably employees.

He had remembered from last time just how she liked her martinis: "Extra dry, extra olives" and he smiled at the memory, returning to her with a martini in either hand. "One drink, Miss Potts" she smiled, taking the drink and sipping it "Thank you, Mr Stark. You remembered" she smiled warmly "And I thought you had the memory of a goldfish"

"I have a fantastic memory, thank you very much!"

"Then why can you never turn up to meetings on time?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Because I only remember the important things and some little meeting isn't as important as schematics or the fact that my gorgeous girlfriend can't eat strawberries" he was secretly proud that he had finally remembered that Pepper and strawberries was a big no-no but she looked sternly at him, quiet why he didn't know.

"So you only remember the important things?"

"Were you not listening? Oh were you lost in my eyes again?" he grinned

"So, Mr Stark, does that mean that my birthday is unimportant?"

He mentally cursed at the fact he had forgotten to mention that he sort of remembered when her birthday was (but needed a fair few reminders in the days leading up to it). "Of course it is important and of course I remember your birthday! It's in April" he nodded confidently even though, for once, he was slightly worried. Her expression softened slightly "And what day is my birthday then, Anthony?"

_Ah the full name… I'm in trouble if I don't get this right. Think Stark, think!_ He searched through every memory he had of Pepper trying desperately to remember her birthday. He didn't want to end up on the couch again. As comfortable as it was, it didn't help the nightmares go away.

Seeing her brow furrow he blurted out a number in his head "April 30th" to which her slight frown was replaced with a small smile. He breathed out, not realising he had held his breath in that brief moment "And I know that you love the ocean, hence why you love the mansion so much. And of course that you are hopelessly in love with some dashing, extremely handsome billionaire genius"

"I'm not going to stroke your ego, Tony" she said and smiled sweetly as he frowned, attempting to persuade her by looking at her with big puppy-dog eyes. Pepper pouted "Aw… Now that's just not fair. You know I can't resist those big chocolate brown eyes" she said with a slight giggle as he suddenly grinned then swiped her empty glass from her hand and swiftly led her to the dance floor, spinning her round before bring her close, swaying to the music with her "Is this a better view of my 'chocolate brown eyes'?" he chuckled.

A little later that same night, the two went out onto the balcony and stood hand in hand, taking in the view. Of course, Tony's view was rather different to Pepper's as he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they had started dancing so when Pepper commented on how beautiful the view was he simply replied by saying it was "The most beautiful thing ever" to which she then realised that he was in fact looking at her and her cheeks turned bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

-Thank you for all the view and reviews! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and enjoy this one too. Please read and review-

Chapter 2

"Stop it, Tony!" Pepper giggled and playfully hit his arm as he rambled on about how beautiful she was and how stupid he had been for not realising it until after he became a "Walking, talking, brilliant, genius nightlight" as he had put it.

"But now your cheeks match your hair" he grinned. He was rather proud of the fact that he had made her blush this much but to him, seeing her smile was far greater and knowing that he was the reason for the smile made it even more worth while. Having successfully continued his mission of making Pepper blush at least once a day he thought it was the right time to collect that debt.

"The last time we were out here, if my goldfish memory is correct" he smirked slightly "we almost kissed… almost being one of the things I regretted…" he watched as her lips curled up into a smile, sliding his hand onto her waist and moving closer to her, closing the gap between them. Of course, when you're Tony Stark you can never truly have a moment of privacy.

"OH MY GOD IT'S TONY STARK!" a young blonde haired woman practically screamed, looking as if she was about to spontaneously combust from pure excitement.

…_Damn it! I was so close! Ignore them, kiss Pepper! They'll get the hint and leave me alone_ he thought to himself and quickly glanced at Pepper's lips which were now centimetres away and getting ever closer to his. At the precise moment before the two could kiss, the young woman who had screamed had yanked Tony away and kissed him, her friends taking a photo as she did. He quickly pulled away and looked at Pepper who was giving a death stare to this new person who stole her kiss.

"What the hell was that?! Who are you?!" he stared at the blonde, trying to resist the rising urge yell at her and cause a scene that would probably end up all over the news the next day. _Pepper would kill you…Although judging from that expression I think I'm safe…This woman messed with the wrong redhead…Oh boy_. Pepper had moved to his side, giving a death stare ten times worse than those she had given him when he had used the blowtorch to make toast and set fire to the kitchen by accident and obliterating the toaster.

"You don't remember me?" the young woman said, seemingly unfazed by the 'Pepper stare', "We had that amazing weekend together! It was last month some time…You told me not to tell some woman call Virginia or something. Oh, is that you?" the woman smiled innocently at Pepper, who was currently squeezing the life out of Tony's hand.

"Weekends aren't my style and I have no idea who you are so goodbye to you and your friends, my _girlfriend_ and I are trying to have a peasant evening together. Oh and sweetheart…You're not my type" he smirked slightly nut the smirk faded as he realised that amongst the woman's friends was Christine. _Hello tomorrow's headlines…_he led Pepper away, realising that she too had seen Christine as he had lost all feeling in his hand thanks to her 'Pepper grip'. Once the two had moved away he started to regain the feeling in his hand as Pepper let go of his hand, looking down at the floor, trying to control herself after that ordeal. "Pep…" he reached out to take her hand but she moved it away "Pepper, come on… You know I love you and I would _never _cheat on you. Especially not with her-"

"-Tony, don't." she sighed and looked at him with a saddened expression "We're always going to get that, aren't we? Think about it. The world's biggest playboy, with a reputation for one-night stands, goes and settles down with a girlfriend. People are going to test you like that because they don't believe it."

He looked down, knowing that (as always) she was right, taking her hands in his "Things change. People change. I changed for you, Pep. I don't care what the world thinks, just what you think…Especially when you give me the 'Pepper stare'" she laughed slightly "I've got a great girl and I'm not gonna let go" Almost to prove his point he gently pulled her into his arms, kissing her as he had wished to before they were interrupted, everything else, the sound of the party, the people watching them all faded. To him, the only thing he could see was his girl, Pepper.


	3. Chapter 3

-Thank you for the views and reviews! Keep them coming and enjoy!-

Chapter 3

"Good morning Sir. It is 9:30 AM, blue skies and temperatures of 28 degrees in Malibu. Miss Potts asked me to wake you. Her exact words were 'Tell Anthony to get his lazy arse out of bed'." JARVIS stated as he opened every blind in the room, letting the sunlight flood in. Tony groaned at the rather rude awakening and peaked out from under the covers before almost falling out of bed and crawling across the floor.

"It's a Saturday…Why do I have to be awake?!" he grumbled as he pulled on his dressing gown and started to head down the stairs to find Pepper "There better be a coffee waiting for me…"

"The coffee will be waiting for you, Sir. Miss Potts is in the lounge, watching the news"

_Uh oh…That can't be good_ he thought when he started to remember the events of the previous night. With that thought he bounded down the stairs and into the lounge, sure enough there was Pepper, sitting on the couch with her laptop perched on her lap, showing all the different gossip pages and the TV showing similar things. Images of him being kissed by that blonde woman.

"We all knew Tony Stark was a womaniser but when he appeared at the fireman's ball last night with his "girlfriend" Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, we all thought the playboy had settled until this happ-"

"-Mute" he watched as Pepper just glanced at him as the TV was muted then looked back to her laptop, clearly upset. "Pep…" He sat by her side and closed her laptop, gently pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her temple "Ignore them… Ignore everything to do with what happened last night with that woman…Clearly people don't want to believe that I've settled down" She simply nodded slightly, leaning against him, starting to actually believe that she was a fool to think that Tony Stark would settle down. Especially with a woman like her.

"Sure, Tony…"

He could tell from those two words that she didn't believe him; he cupped her face with both hands and looked into her eyes "Virginia Potts, I assure you, I have settled down. Of all the women in the world, I'm glad that it's you and wouldn't want it to be anyone else. You and Rhodes were the only ones who never truly gave up on when I was in that cave and… Well, I'm _never_ going to date Rhodey" He grinned when she giggled slightly at that, totally not imagining Tony and Rhodey on a date "And don't tell him that, it'll break his heart"

She giggled again and kissed him softly then leaned against him again as he wrapped his arms around her "Thank you, Tony. Oh and can I borrow your suit?"

"You're most welcome, Potts…Um, why?"

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to show the world what happens to you if they try and steal my boyfriend" she smirked as he grinned like a little kid

"I can go one better! I'll make you a suit! It can be a surprise birthday present…Although not much of a surprise"

"Tony, it wouldn't have been a surprise anyway, you are _terrible_ at keeping secrets!"

"Hey! I can keep some…"

She arched a brow and tried to hide a grin "Oh really? So the whole 'I am Iron Man' speech was a way of keeping the fact that you're a superhero a secret?"

He opened his mouth then frowned when he couldn't think of a witty or clever response so simply stuck his tongue out "….Shush…"

"Oh, don't be such a child"

"Miss Potts, you should know by now that I'm extremely mature…But only when I want to be" he grinned to her before starting to tickle her to which she squealed and tried to get away unsuccessfully as he trapped her in a hug, kissing her all over before giving her the grin he reserved for her eyes only "I love you, Potts"

She smiled and kissed him softly and mumbling "I love you too, Tony" against his lips.


End file.
